


Lead Me to the Truth

by stardropdream



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki's birthday passes like this every year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me to the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ July 2, 2011.

  
  
His birthday was much like it was every year. Himawari arrives early in the morning and spends the day with him, and Doumeki accompanies Himawari to the station in order to catch the last train home. Most years it’s sunny on the day, but sometimes it rains, and sometimes there are little hiccups. It has become a bit of tradition for the zashiki-warashi to visit Watanuki the day after his birthday, drawn in an attempt to cleanse the bad luck that lingers in the air. She also usually wishes to give him some kind of present, even if every year it is belated.   
  
This year it is much the same. Himawari gives Watanuki his gift, usually something handmade, and he’s always thankful for it. It is usually the only time that his smile touches his eyes, and hers mirrors his.   
  
When it’s dark enough that it’s almost impossible to see their hands, Watanuki knows that it is time for Himawari to leave. And, like every year, she stands, smoothes her hands over the kimono she wears, and approaches him.   
  
He looks up at her, still sitting, still smiling. Her expression turns a touch sad. She leans over, presses her lips to his forehead, and then looks away as she says, “I love you,” as her parting.   
  
Doumeki stands, too, looking away to give them a moment of privacy. Watanuki holds her hand for a brief moment, as if this would be the time he would ask her to stay, ask her to stay always. But, like every time, he lets go with a sad smile and says goodbye, too.   
  
Doumeki leads Himawari out of the shop. He’ll see Watanuki tomorrow. She’ll see Watanuki next year.   
  
They walk in silence. She keeps her eyes down.   
  
Then, suddenly, she asks, “Do you think I’m wrong to love him?”  
  
“No,” he says, with no hesitation.   
  
She looks up at him, smiling. The years have hardened her face, just a little. She looks less like a girl now and more like a woman. Her eyes give away her age.   
  
“You would say that, Doumeki-kun,” she says, not accusing. Just saying.   
  
He grunts, but doesn’t say anything more. She’s looking up at the city skyline. She’s silent as they walk, and he reaches out for her elbow when she almost misses the turn for the station, the turn he knows she knows. Perhaps she just wants to be lost. Perhaps she doesn’t want to go home.   
  
“He’ll worry if you miss the train,” Doumeki says.   
  
She glances at him, and her smile looks a little forced, a little bit like a razorblade.   
  
“My husband understands why I’m here,” she says calmly.   
  
“Kunogi,” Doumeki says, warningly.  
  
She keeps smiling at him, with just a touch of sadness to the stainless steel smile. She doesn’t speak right away, but, after a moment, lifts her hand and touches his cheek—chastising, or, perhaps, devoting her memory to the touch beneath her fingers. “I don’t have that name anymore, Doumeki-kun.”   
  
Doumeki falls silent, but doesn’t pull away, doesn’t correct himself—doesn’t call her by her new name. She accepts this in gracious silence, perhaps even thankful that he doesn’t offer the correction.   
  
The walk to the train station is passed in silence after that.


End file.
